1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lighting systems which provides a substantially wide constant illumination intensity when observed by an external viewer. This invention relates to a lighting system which may be used as a luminaire or lighting fixture as well as a lighting system which is applicable for sign members. More in particular, this invention relates to a lighting system which provides for a plurality or multiplicity of virtual images which are overlapping as viewed by an external viewer to produce a wide substantially constant illumination band which is useful in lighting fixtures, luminaires and sign members. Still further, this invention pertains to a lighting system where a lighting mechanism is used in combination with a reflector having the lighting mechanism mounted adjacent a concavely contoured reflector for producing overlapping virtual images of the lighting mechanism. Still further, this invention relates to a lighting system where the lighting mechanism is positionally located between either a focal point or the center of a radius of the concavely contoured reflector to provide the multiplicity and overlapping virtual images viewed by an external observer. Additionally, this invention pertains to a lighting system which includes a substantially circular contoured and concavely directed reflector in combination with a lighting system which may be a fluorescent or neon tube. More in particular, this invention relates to a lighting system where the tubular light source is mounted between either a focal point or a center of a radius of a reflector. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a lighting system where a tubular light source is mounted within a circular cross-sectional tubular housing. Still further, this invention pertains to a lighting system which provides for a tubular lighting source mounted adjacent a reflector surface which in itself is secured to an inner wall of a substantially transparent tubular housing, More in particular, this invention pertains to a lighting system where a tubular light source is mounted adjacent a reflector which is mounted to a substantially transparent wall of an outer tubular housing. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a lighting system where a tubular light source is used in combination with a reflector mounted to a transparent tubular housing wall formed of a polycarbonate composition. Still further, this invention relates to a lighting system where the lighting system may be used as a sign mechanism with a linear tubular light source and a linear circularly contoured concave mirror grade reflector provides an enlarged and distorted virtual image of the light source by an external observer.
2. Prior Art
Lighting systems are well known in the prior art. The best prior art known to the Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,642,741; 4,864,475; 1,858,755; 3,194,958; 4,991,070; 3,586,849; 4,383,382; and, 871,510.
In some prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,741, there are provided fluorescent lighting systems which includes a reflector and a fluorescent tube in proximity each to the other. However, in such prior art systems collars are provided which fixedly secure the fluorescent tubes to the reflector surfaces. In such prior art systems the reflectors direct themselves to providing a substantially parallel light emission. Such prior art systems do not provide for overlapping virtual images to be viewed by an external viewer.
Other lighting systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,475 direct themselves to light box systems which utilize a plurality of tubular light sources however, such prior art systems do not provide for the substantially concavely contoured reflectors in combination with the predetermined position of the tubular members to provide the overlapping and intersecting virtual images viewable to an external observer.
Other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,755 provide for the mounting of tubular light sources within light boxes however, such prior art systems do not provide for the reflector contour in a concave manner for overlapping virtual image production as is provided in the subject invention system.
Still other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,958 provide for mounting of a plurality of fluorescent light sources in combination with reflectors however, such do not provide for a particular reflector contour in combination with a positionally located light source to provide overlapping of virtual images
Other prior art lighting systems provide sleeves for diffusing light from a lighting fixture such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,070. Such sleeves are adapted to telescopically receive a lighting element such as a fluorescent tube however, such provides for a lens to be incorporated therein for diffusing the light emitted and does not provide for the concept or elements associated with the virtual image overlapping considerations of the subject Patent Application concept. In such prior art systems there are a multiplicity of angled surfaces used to diffuse and reflect light which are formed with a smooth interior surface which allows for the reflecting member to be mounted or secured only in a particular area of the overall sleeve.
Other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 871,510 direct themselves to light boxes which include sign members which may be slideably inserted in the light box. However, such prior art systems do not provide for the combination of elements which allow for overlapping and intersecting virtual images which provide for the illumination of the subject concept.
Still other prior art systems direct themselves to sign members having a plurality of fluorescent bulbs generally mounted within parabolically contoured reflectors. Once again, such systems generally provide for parallel light beams being exited from the fixture which does not allow for the intersecting of virtual images produced by the combination of elements of the subject invention system.